Beast Fallen for Beauty
by XxLucidDreamEscapexX
Summary: "Thinking. It's a dangerous past time. Maybe it's what landed me in this mess. Whether it was thinking, loyalty, or-... something else, I can't be sure. At this point, I couldn't care less. As much as I want out of this hell hole, it's useless. I'm trapped." Enjoy this Beauty and the Beast inspired story, based around the Slade/Raven shipping. Rated T for language and viol
1. Mother Bird Falls From the Nest

**A/N: Good God! I made another fanfiction! Damn, I haven't made one of these things in forever. I got the idea while watching Beauty and the Beast with my little sister, and I just couldn't stash it away. Trust me, you'll know why soon enough. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Thinking.

It's a dangerous past time.

Maybe it's what landed me in this mess.

Whether it was thinking, loyalty, or-... something else, I can't be sure. At this point, I couldn't care less. As much as I want out of thise hell hole, it's useless. I'm trapped. My powers have ceased, my emotions are less than managable, and meditation does nothing for me anymore. The sky in Nevermore is always clouded. I can't think clearly at all. All of my thoughts are invaded by that-... that monster. I hate him, but I can't seen to ever get him out of my mind. His determined, dark attitude, his tall stature, the intimidating way he's built, the way he looks at me...

Fuck. I'd hex myself for making this trade if I still could. I don't care why I did it, it was a mistake. A foolish, childish, idiotic mistake. My mother was no saint, was no hero. I'll never comprehend my subconscious obligation to her.

Now that I think about it, I understand how this might sound kind of confusing.

I might as well start from the beginning.

The alarm had abruptly woken me up that morning.

No, not your average alarm clock buzzing noise most teens have.

The tower's alarm. Some super villain was out, disturbing the peace, hurting civilians, creating chaos.

Just another day.

I grumbled, and rolled out of bed lazy. I know I don't exactly come off as a cheery person any other time of day, but I _definitely _am not a morning person. As I opened my eyes, I was blinded by the obnoxious blinking red light on the ceiling of my room, and deafened by the ridiculously loud screech it made. I quickly jumbled out of my t-shirt and sweat pants and into my uniform. I messed with my hair for about two seconds in the mirror, not really giving a damn about hair or makeup this morning. Then, I transfused down into the living room to meet the others.

As I landed on the floor clumsily, Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire already beat me there. After my little entrance, Beast Boy chuckled in his own, douche-y way.

"Nice hair there, Raven."

"Piss off, Kermit." I muttered. I wasn't in the mood for his idiocy today. Starting the morning off without my herbal tea was bad enough, I didn't want to have to beat up some asshole and tights _and _have to deal with BB today. "Robin, who's up our asses this lovely morning?"

"Ugh..." He sighed, annoyed. "Hive Five. Not these morons..."

"Ah, those guys never even steal anything, without Jinx! It is too damn early to be dealin` with them." Cyborg added, in his own little-... I don't, ghetto-resembling way. I always thought of Cyborg as something like an older brother-figure, but he was different from me, to say the least. Still, he was an amazing friends, despite the similarities he shared with Beast Boy.

"Friends, there is no time to waste! Bumbling fools or not, these villains still pose a threat to the people! We must defeat them, hastily!" Starfire declared, in an extremely annoying notion.

"They're at the Jump City Central Bank," Robin directed. "Titans, GO!"

The T-Car pulled over to a screech on the side of the road the bank was on. Immediately, an explosion came booming out from inside. Typical Hive Five.

We all darted out of the car and burst in through the doors. The place was complete chaos, and the Hive Five loved it that way. Money, flying mindlessly about the room, smoke everywhere, pure hell for an accountant.

"Well, if it isn't you snot-sucking pea-brains!" spat Gizmo, the little brat.  
Shoulda expected you idiots to show up some time soon!"

"Wait, you really didn't?" Beast Boy asked, obviously just trying to egg him on. He always was immature. Fitting, for Gizmo.

"Well-, I-... SH-SHUT THE HELL UP!" the ingenius child screamed, as if throwing a temper tantrum in front of all of us.

"You gotta mouth on you, kid. I think it's you get it _washed out!_" Cyborg boomed proudly, as his arm transformed into his signature canon. He blasted it in Gizmo's direction, knocking him out of the air and off of his jetpack violently. I nearly laughed as he dropped head first onto the unforgiving floor.

Suddenly, Mammoth came bursting out from the smokey cloud. "You shouldn't mess with a failing building, buddy. You'll get SMASHED!" He completely pounced Cyborg, smothering him with his enormous stature and knocking him across the room.

As Starfire's hands glowed a luminescent neon green, she lifted them into the air with an almost-battle cry, only to be blown away by the likes of See-More. Again, I nearly laughed.

It's not that I don't like Starfire, it's just... Well, she's annoying. She's always so peppy, and happy-go-lucky, it seems fake. Like she's keeping up some facade to please everyone, when all it really does is annoy the hell out of me.

... Though, Robin seems to like it.

I shook off that entire thought in an instant. Not dealing with that today either.

"Hey Rae, you gonna space out all day, or are you actually going to HELP!" Beast Boy yelled at me, knocking me out of my daze. I levitated up and managed to throw See-More and Mammoth away from Cyborg and Starfire with my telekinesis. Instantly, a swarm of Billy Numerous-es rapidly surrounded me, which wasn't exactly giving me a lucid vibe. I hated seeing double, let alone infinite. I dropped to the floor, dizzily.

"Awww, what's wrong little darlin`?" They all said in unison, with their thick Southern accents, mockingly. The noise reminded me of a swarm of bees, buzzing in my ear. "Gonna go cry to yerr momma? Oh that's right, she's a bit pre-ocyerrpied, ain't she?"

"Wha-... What the hell are you talking about?" I managed to say, out of my growingly massive headache caused by all the confusion around me.

"Oh that's riiight, he didn't tell ya, did he?" His-... or, their annoying voices echoed. "Yerr momma is busyin` herself over at an old buddy of ours. What's his name again? Blade... Shade..."

"_Slade!_"

"Ding-ding-ding! We gotta a winner!" they bellowed out, their laughter absolutely destroying my ears.

I was completely stunned. I couldn't have moved if I wanted too. Was Billy lying? He had to be. How could Slade manage to get to Azarath? He did possess some of my father's tricks, but Azarath couldn't be touched by Trigon. Could it? No, and even so, all of Slade's powers were taken away from him after Trigon was destroyed. But... you didn't need powers to get into Azarath, just know how to summon the portal. Still, Slade had no way of knowing how to summon it. The book that had the spell was in my room, and no other human knew it. Could Slade have gotten into my room...?

Out of nowhere, all the lights went out, blacking out everything. The room was completely silent. Then, just as fast as they had gone off, they came back on. Every member of Hive Five was just gone. Completely vanished. My teammates eyed eachother, confused. I just stared off into space, speechless...

**A/N: First chapter down! Did ya like it? I feel like I've improved a lot since I last posted on here. Anyway, I'm literally starting chapter two as soon as I post this, so it shouldn't be long. Please, rate and review, no flames, and subscribe to the story and myself! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Slowly Slipping Away

**A/N: Told you it wouldn't be long. (: Enjoy!**

"Rae, he was just playing with your head," Robin tried to convince me, assuringly. "How would Slade even know who your mother _was, _let alone how to get her." He brushed a few strands of his freakishly shiny black hair out of his eyes. "Besides, didn't you say Azarath was-... you know."

My brow furrowed. I hated when they tried to sugar-coat everything about that with me. Just say it was destroyed, say everyone I ever loved and cared about, that wasn't a member of the team, was killed. Don't treat me like I'm a child who can't handle reality. I can better than most of the people on Earth.

"I don't know," I responded. "Billy just sounded so... _serious. _Not in a professional way, duh, but like he meant what he was saying. He knew it."

"But why would Slade care for the Hive Five at this point in time? They proved him worthless long ago. How could they have been informed of this news?" questioned Starfire, in her usual overly-correct vocabulary.

I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth. "How the fuck should I know! God damn, do I look like I have all the fucking answers to this! This is my _mother! _If I knew whether she was safe or dead or in Slade's hands, I wouldn't be so damn freaked out, now would I!" I seethed. My eyes glowed a fierce, powerful, enraged crimson. My fists were clenched so tightly, I thought my nails would draw blood from my palms.

Starfire's eyes glazed. She looked hurt, like a frightened puppy.

The others just stared.

"Rae..." Robin placed his hand on my shoulder, shakily. I swear, he seemed fucking terrified of me. I shook him off me, and phased up through the ceiling into my room.

I wasn't in the mood for any of this today...

I threw myself face first onto my round, dark lavender bed. It felt like the world was spinning around me, like a merry-go-round. It was almost as if any control of myself and my emotions I had gained after defeating Trigon was slowly starting to slip away, into nothing. Like I would lose it completely if I wasn't careful.

How the hell could they expect me to have all the answers? Like I should know everything about me and my home. I'm not fucking Azar, don't look at me like I am. I barely know any more about it than they do. And that damned Starfire... No, I didn't mean to yell at her, but they had all been pelting me with questions from the moment I had told Robin about the incident. Question I've _never _known the answer to! How would I know if my mother could have escaped or shielded herself from the attack on Azarath? Most of my powers are demonic, not Azarathian, and besides, I'm half human. Half the power I should have. And any Azarathian methods I know are all just from some old spellbooks...

Wait, the spellbooks!

I bolted off of my bed and ran over to my tower bookshelves. I threw countless books onto the floor, searching for the one that held all the valuable Azarathian tricks in spells. I shuffled through everything, fiction and expository. Nothing. Could Slade have gotten to it? Could he have just plain taken it from my room while I was out or while I was sleeping? The thought of the infamous Slade Wilson creeping around in my sanctity while I was at my most defenseless made chills run up and down my spine in disgust.

I sighed and dropped to my knees in a huff. Nothing. It was completely gone.

I nearly cried. I had already accepted that my mother was most likely dead and gone, but... the idea of her being trapped by the power of _Slade _was cringe worthy. He was vile, evil, cruel, manipulative. Who knows what he could make her-

"No!" I scolded myself. "Not that. Don't even think about that."

I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

I wanted Arella.

"You filthy _wretch!_"

The over-six-foot tall villain towered over the purple haired woman, throwing his massive booted foot against her rips. She cried out in pain, cursing him in some language that was unidentifiable, yet highly familiar to him.

"How dare you speak to me that way! Do you want your precious little gem to witness her mother's own agonizing death, just before her own!" He screeched into her ear, maniacally.

"R-... Raven will never bend to your wimbs!" She spat, her eyes glaring into his lone, shining grey one that shown through his mask. He chuckled deviously at the bruised maiden.

"We'll just see about that, won't we?"

**A/N: Sorry that this was so short, I just want to hurry up and get this story really rolling. Don't worry, Slade won't sound that classical-villain through out the entire story. I just wanted to give off that vibe while also expressing his aggressiveness in this foreshadowing. Anyway, review, fave, subscribe, etc. :)**


End file.
